This Love Is Ours
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: After confessing their true feelings for each other, Jorge makes the sacrifice needed, leaving a very disheartened and devestated Noble Six alone with her thoughts and a promise to Jorge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Ashleigh Aishwarya here. I made this right after completing Long Night of Solace, and I wasn't sure whether or not to share it, but I thought why not ;) Adjustments were made to this after I listened to a few songs too.**

**Noble Six here is female. Since I _am_ a girl, I use the female gender. And when I completed Long Night of Solace, it dawned on me that there could have been a cute relationship between Jorge and Six. That is, if Six was a she. I know there are quite a few versions of this, but I'd like to take a stab at this :)**

**And yes, I AM aware that Spartans are soldiers, and they don't talk about their feelings and such. But this is just a story. I just used my imagination. Yes, this is impossible in the game itself, but its just a story. Not to be taken seriously! The possibility of this happening is as unlikely as Chief & Cortana.  
**

**So this is the reprised, romance-filled version of "Long Night of Solace", "Exodus", followed by "Lone Wolf"!**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Main Inspirations: **"Broken"** by** Seether (Ft. Amy lee)** & **"Ours"** by **Taylor Swift** :) [The following lyrics that will pop up are from these two songs]**

**Follow this link to a music video I made shortly after writing this:** [ .com/watch?v=7um5yNielYw ]

* * *

**Halo: Reach ****–**** Jorge & Noble Six ****–****"****This Love Is Ours****" by Ashleigh148 :)**

* * *

"_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and your hands are tough_

_but they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_with this song for you"_

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard"_

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours" _**– Taylor Swift _"Ours"_**

* * *

**{~~~~Long Night of Solace~~~~}**

Jorge, Spartan-052, hit the timer in frustration. He was going have to do this the other way. He didn't think he would have to go down this way, but heck, if it's going to help save Reach, his home planet; he was going to do it.

"Well, I got good news and bad news." Jorge turned to face the newest member, Noble Six. "This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

"And the good news?" She asked.

Jorge sighed. "That… was the good news." He took off his helmet and tossed it onto the ground.

Noble Six tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"The timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."

"Manually? That means-" She realized what he was going to do.

"Yep."

"That's a one way trip!" She said.

"We all make it sooner or later." Jorge paused for a heartbeat. "Better get going, Six. They're gonna need you down there."

Jorge couldn't see it, but behind her helmet, she was actually very disheartened. Six had this indescribable feeling for Jorge ever since she met him. She liked how he was empathetic and caring toward the civilians they had met earlier. She liked how Jorge wasn't afraid with his opinions.

To sum it up, she really did _like_ Jorge.

"There must… there has _got_ to be another way."

He shook his head, and gave a little smile. Six held her breath when she saw that grin. "There isn't any other way, Six. You know it. I know it. If it's gotta be done this way, then this way it is."

At that point, Six wanted to stop him so badly. She wanted to tell her true feelings, and tell him not to leave her like this. But she was worried on how Jorge would react.

"Do me a favour, Lieutenant." He said, somehow, accurately looking into her eyes.

"Anything."

He smiled again. "Take care of the team." His strong voice dropped to a whisper. "Take care of yourself. I know that you're a 'Lone Wolfe', but you really proved yourself to be a valuable team member."

A little tear rolled down. "Okay." She nodded.

"Nah. Nah." He waved his hand, indicating 'no'. "I need you to promise me, Six."

She tried to keep her voice from breaking. "I… I promise, Jorge." She wanted to refrain from calling him by his name, but she said it anyway.

"Thank you." He thanked. "Now. You better get going." He clasped her hand tightly and lifted her up from the ground. He was about to make the first step when she interrupted him.

"Wait, stop." She ordered.

Jorge sat her down on her feet again. "Whatever you want to tell me, Six, save it. I have to do this." He was still clasping her hand.

"Jorge, please. Don't do this to Noble Team." She begged. Her hidden emotions were running free, and she had no intentions of stopping them. "Don't do this to _me_."

Jorge's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Six, what are you-"

"Spartans aren't really supposed to express their feelings, Jorge. But screw it, because I need to confess something." She was going to do it. "Jorge, I… I really like you."

Jorge was speechless.

"I don't know why I'm even feeling this way, but I am. I never _ever_ wanted to tell you because we Spartans never express our emotions. We don't talk about how we feel. Nothing. Nothing at all." She started to pour her heart out. "But you're going to do this, and that means I'm never going to see you again. I don't want to leave without saying how I feel."

Jorge listened carefully. "For a badass Spartan, I never knew you had a soft side."

She faked a short laugh. "Neither did I. I… liked that _you_ kinda had a soft side too. You know, with that Hungarian girl? You were really nice to her. And compassionate."

"Wow, Six. You're really taking the chance here. I never expected this kind of behaviour from you."

"I don't expect you to like me back, Jorge. I just wanted to get it out before I end up regretting anything." She sighed. "Okay. That's all I have to say. Now do what you got to do." She looked down at his hand still clasping hers, not wanting to look up anymore.

Jorge gently pushed Six's chin upwards so he can look at her. "You silly girl." He commented, beaming. He gave a little sigh. "You still continue to surprise me."

She was puzzled. "Jorge?"

"I thought I could confess first, but you beat me to it, eh?" He gave a short laugh. "Six, you're a great addition to this team. We started off great. I liked being around you. Then I _started_ liking you." He grinned. "I didn't want to because I didn't want it distracting me. But it's no use, Six. We got closer as teammates, but it was only just drawing me closer to you."

Those words were slowly forming a wide grin on Six's face.

"I guess we were both good at covering it up, huh?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, we were." She giggled.

Jorge smiled again, and proceeded to removing her helmet for her. "I'm not going down without seeing your face." Once he did, he was looking at a pretty lady with dreamy green eyes, shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and sweet lips that were curved into a smile. "Oh my, my, my." He was at a loss for words. "You are beautiful."

Her shy eyes looked away from his. "That's a lie."

He grinned at her shyness. He ran his armoured hands up her soft face. "I'll never lie to you, Six."

She giggled. "My name's not Six, silly. It's Krysta." She revealed.

"Crysta… it's pretty. Just like you."

She smiled again. "Jorge?"

"Yes?" His thumbs continued to caress her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave you." She felt defeated.

"Nor do I. But one of us has to do this. And it's _not_ going to be you." He shook his head slightly. "Hey. Can you give me one thing before I send you off?"

"Anything, Jorge."

"Kiss me." He said.

Without further hesitation, she leaned forward, arms around his neck, and kissed him with a lot of passion and desire. Jorge enjoyed this moment, because it was the only one he was ever going to get with Six. So did she.

He pulled back, and touched foreheads with her. "It's time to go, Sweetheart."

Tears started to form in her eyes again. "Jorge, no."

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." He said in a comforting voice, and then removed his dog tags, and clasped her hand once again with the dog tags in between. "Reach has been good to me. Time for me to return the favour. Keep these for me." He requested. "I can't think of anyone else better I'd give them to."

She looked at their hands.

"The Covies have taken a lot of things from us. But the one thing that they _can't _take, is our love. This love will always be ours, Krysta. Remember that."

She nodded. "I will."

Jorge picked up her helmet and put it on back for her. "Make me proud… Noble Six."

She wished he could see her smile. "I love you, Jorge." She stared straight into his eyes.

Jorge lifted her up from the ground, and gave her the last smile she'll ever see. "I love you too, Krysta." Loosening his grip, he tossed her out of the hanger, and she began to fall back to Reach.

The next thing Six knew, Jorge had activated the repurposed slipspace drive, ultimately sacrificing himself.

Six closed her eyes tightly, and let the tears escaped from them.

* * *

**{~~~~"Exodus"~~~~}**

When Six awoke, she was looking the crashed _Long Night of Solace_, having fallen from orbit. She slowly got up, feeling a sharp pain in both her left leg and left arm. But being the strong Spartan that she is, she shook it off.

Six slowly started to remember the last seconds before she was knocked out. She remembers looking into Jorge's eyes, their confessions to each other, his last words to her…

"_I love you too, Krysta."_

Six looked at her hand. She was holding on to Jorge's dog tags. Clasping them very tightly, she proceeds on, sobbing along the way.

After wandering through the wilderness, Six arrived at New Alexandria. She saw that UNSC Forces were outnumbered by the Covenant. Staring at the falling city, Jorge's dog tags were hanging from her hand, as they shone brightly in the sunlight.

* * *

**{~~~~"Lone Wolfe"~~~~}**

Noble Six stood alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. Phantoms start to approach her position, and she gets ready for her final fate. She starts to load her assault rifle.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted an Ultra Elite, wielding a Plasma Rifle. Just in front of her, a Zealot and General appeared… with Energy Swords. They were gradually advancing towards her.

_This is it,_ she thought. _This is how it's going to be._ The last thing at was going through her mind right now, was her last and only moments with Jorge. She still had his dog tags; in her chest pocket, close to her heart.

Jorge was right: the Covenant took a lot of things. But they could _never_ take their love away. "C'mon, you split-chin bastards!" She yelled. "You can't kill me! And you can't take what's ours!"

Six raised her assault rifle, as the Elites roared and growled like animals.

"I'm coming to you, Jorge. I'm coming." She said. "I'm on my way."

"I love you, Jorge."

* * *

"_Because I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

"_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone..."_

"_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore..." _**– Seether _"Broken"_ (Ft. Amy Lee of Evanescence)**

* * *

**Did I forget to mention that it's a love story? XD Anyways, please do review! :D**


	2. Reprised Version

Oooh. Suddenly reviews are popping up here. So I'd like you guys to know that there IS a reprised version. It's called "This Love Is Ours: Reprised". Do check it out!

Much love,

Ashleigh148 :)


End file.
